Judgement Call
by clueless in seattle
Summary: Like many women, Alex finds herself paying a painful price for a decision she made.


_**Disclaimer:**__All of the characters are the property of Dick Wolf. I thank him, the writers, the directors and all the great actors who brought them "to life" for our benefit. Any "liberties" I have taken with them stems from my fond admiration (and a few personal quirks I will seek "help" for)._

_**AN:**__ This story is not set within the accepted "canon" for the characters as it is only officially portrayed by the TV series. So I get to "fool around" with them in ways in which they've never been seen, stretching that to the limit and suspending the "reality" that is "fiction" to start with…now there's a contradiction in terms!!! _

_(And yeah Goren I know the proper word for that is oxymoron…I warned you to be careful with the cable of that hedge trimmer and how do I know how long it takes before the tingling stops? I never cut through it when I use it)_

_**There are times in all relationships when nothing either of you does or says is going to be the "right thing"…as Bobby and Alex are discovering…**_

_**JUDGEMENT CALL**_

Alex took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. Using all her strength, which seemed to be failing and straining every muscle and sinew in places until now she didn't realise you had those things. The effort left her breathless, panting and very light headed. She quickly wiped away sweat about to run in her eyes; aware there was plenty over the rest of her she couldn't reach so easily.

She moaned softly with the pain of trying to breathe and with the cramping sensations all over her body.

"How you doing Alex?" asked Bobby.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered the pain and indignity of the situation not helping one bit.

"Pretty good from where I am"

Goren could say some pretty dumb ass things at times and now was not the best time for him to say that, but she resisted the temptation to tell him so.

It was a waste of the breath she needed for the next big push, as she inhaled deeply and screwed her eyes shut for the effort. With a grunt from the initial energy she did her best. Pushing and pushing, her whole body in a fire of agony and vaguely aware as she tried to focus on doing it right, of Bobby's voice encouraging her. Her energy failing, she stole another quick gasp of air through her dry mouth and managed just a little more.

"Almost there" said Bobby.

"I wish you'd quit looking" she snapped finally. "It's not helping me"

"Sorry" he said quietly.

Of course none of this was his fault. She had been the one insisted she'd take responsibility for a certain aspect of their relationship. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bobby to be diligent or careful but she liked to feel in control of certain things. So it was her mistake, her miscalculation and maybe a bit of risk taking on her part. As she recalled Bobby had even asked if she was sure they had adequate precautions. And when things did go wrong he'd not blamed her and was doing his best now to be supportive. At least he'd not become angry about the predicament she put them in and she knew very well it did not please him at all.

Alex sighed with weary resignation. Tried to draw on some untapped reserves of physical and mental energy to get her through the next effort. Trying to think positive thoughts about the future, when this nightmare would be over. Pushing as hard as she could, as long as she could, though at the end she couldn't stop the sound came out of her. One of pain and frustration and maybe slight panic because she hadn't heard, in the background noise of blood pumping in her ears, Bobby's quiet encouragement to keep going.

"Bobby?" she said opening her eyes to not see him there.

"Yeah?" his head suddenly appeared.

"Where did you go?" she panted dryly.

"No where. Just checking the manual. It is only 20 miles maximum left when the fuel gauge warning light stays on" he said with a slight sound of triumph in his voice.

"You mean not 25 like I said" she barked.

"Hardly matters now" he shrugged. "Only about a hundred yards to the gas station. I can see it up ahead"

"Are you sure you don't have your damn foot on the brake?"

"Positive" he smiled from the driver's seat of the SUV.

"How positive?" she said rubbing her back and prowling at the rear.

"More positive than you that there was a full can of gas in the trunk".

He was unable to stop himself reminding of her of something else she said as she drove by at least one filling station.

He looked at her sympathetically. "I guess I could get out. Make it a few pounds lighter for you?"

"I need you to steer Goren. Besides what use would you be right now?"

"True" he said with a rueful look at the plaster cast on his foot.

Alex was sure she'd left the car in _"park"_ or at least put the brake on. Though right now she wished it were her foot the SUV had run over, not Bobby's. Then he'd be the one back here pushing. Whoever misjudged the fuel capacity of the tank and was determined to wait until a gas station that served coffee to stop.

All in all it was not turning out the best of days they had since they were partnered and she'd taken responsibility for all things vehicle related. Content to leave bizarre facts, taking notes and weird quasi-medical knowledge in Bobby's domain. And it was only a hundred yards to the gas station when her problems would be over. Bobby would be on crutches up to five weeks they said at the hospital.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Uhuh"

"Good. Only I have _Mets_ tickets for tonight" he said folding his undamaged leg back into the car. "With luck I can still make _Shea_ in time"

Alex bit her tongue in every sense as she placed her hands back on the rear door of the SUV.

_**AN:**__ **Bobby never did make it to the Mets game. When they stopped for gas he spilled the coffee they bought on his hand and Alex ended up driving him to the hospital burns unit to get it checked out…I once had a day turned out the same...involved a flat, having no jack to change the wheel, a dog bite, a fragment of metal in the eye, tetanus shots and a guy who hated needles!!**_


End file.
